


Feels Like Falling in Love

by elevencents



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevencents/pseuds/elevencents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard and Chanyeol just wants to cuddle. (girl!kai/chanyeol cuddling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: a quick rundown on this au: Boyfriend/Girlfriend series is set in an established au wherein girl!Jongin and Chanyeol are same aged childhood best friends who grow up and eventually fall in love with each other. the first ficlet Grace Under Pressure is set during their junior year in uni where they're finally ~official~ (it's a lame excuse for pwp)

 

winter break of their first semester in uni [❄](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ9eXOIvfJQ)

  
  
It's Saturday night and they're down at the basement, snuggled on the couch with Jongin's back pressed against Chanyeol's chest. Their legs are tangled in a mess under Jongin's blanket, and Chanyeol's foot sticks out at the bottom of it, toes wriggling off like tiny crazed worms. He's wearing his trademark Spiderman socks that go up to his knees. It's a gift Jongin gave him back when they were still eleven and young and had ran around the backyard with snow on their palms.

Saturdays have always been reserved as Jongin and Chanyeol's Day regardless of any situation. It's become a habit over the course of years they've been friends, and it doesn't come as a surprise either that they've managed to uphold it even when they're old enough to feel a little uncomfortable to sleep next to each other without any shenanigans occurring (not that Chanyeol hasn't tried anyway, sometimes he gets a little carried away).  
  
Colorful curses fly out of Jongin's mouth as she tries to shoot the zombie on the screen, tongue caught up between her lips. Her flimsy hands are stuck on the controller with Chanyeol holding them down, palms flat against the back of her hands. It's not like Jongin can't reach all the buttons—she's _pro_ at that, but during panicky times she usually goes crazy with the variety of shape commands, not even bothering with the directional ones.  
  
Jongin always misses a certain group of zombies in this particular level for some reasons, and unfailingly complains right after whenever she loses. Tonight is no different, and Chanyeol mercilessly laughs at her loss.  
  
"You had one job, Chanyeol. _One_ job," Jongin grumbles, throwing her head back. Chanyeol makes a face, muttering something about eating Jongin's unwashed hair, and sticks out his tongue to scratch at it gracelessly.  
  
Jongin turns to look at him, a pout lingering on her lips. "You're a useless piece of shit. You can't even move me past that level."  
  
"You can try beating my high score again tomorrow." He ruffles her hair, smiling smugly. "And your hair stinks, too," Chanyeol says, ignoring the dissatisfaction plastered on her face. "Have you tried showering after we got back from the city?"  
  
"I washed my hair when we got back," Jongin responds defensively, hands coming up to touch her hair. She frowns when her fingers get trapped in knots. "It was just three days ago."  
  
"It was _three_ days ago."  
  
"Ugh. What more do you want from me?"  
  
"Just because it's winter doesn't mean you should truly hibernate like the rest of your teddy bears. Proper hygiene, Jongin."  
  
"It's not like I'd go out and have people sniff it," Jongin reasons out. She makes another whiny noise at the back of her throat, insistently pushing her head back on Chanyeol's face, messy braid clashing with the bridge of Chanyeol's nose. "Stop complaining. Deal with it."  
  
"Do I have a choice? It's hard to get rid of you," he says with an eye roll, holding onto her waist after letting go of the controller. With a sneaky grin, he balls his hands on her knitted sweater, slides one hand inside to touch her soft, bare skin and presses the tips of his fingers down. Jongin yelps, nerves jumping as she feels him tickling her stomach, and tries to roll over on the other side of the couch. She ends up getting balled around the blankets with Chanyeol looming over her, the television in front of them illuminating his face. It looks lovely, the way he's staring down at her fondly with bright eyes, and Jongin gulps a lump in her throat.  
  
Recently—no, more like the first time she's noticed how amazing he is back in high school, what with his glasses slipping off his nose as he solves Jongin's mathematics homework, his inexplicable clumsiness and great musical skills—Chanyeol's been driving her head into some kind of overdrive, and Jongin's afraid she's going to keep falling and falling down the pit of the cliff of infatuation.  
  
"I got you now," he says, pinching her nose. "All cocooned up like a caterpillar. You've grown well, Jonginnie, like a pretty butterfly flapping around uselessly." He laughs loudly, the sound ringing around the room like a melodious music and Jongin struggles under the blanket.  
  
"And you're heavy," she exhales instead, looking away from his adoring eyes. "Get off, you're squishing me."  
  
Chanyeol brushes her fringe off her face, ignoring her protest. The tone of his voice softens when he asks, "Remember when you said you didn't want to grow up?"  
  
"You said the same thing," she points out, looking at him strangely now. "You were even bawling your eyes out on our last day of high school."  
  
He makes a face. "Let's not talk about that."  
  
Jongin wriggles her brows teasingly. "Isn't this supposed to be nostalgia time?"  
  
"Hm, is it?" Chanyeol tilts his head, pausing.  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Well," he sighs dramatically, looking aggrieved. "Just half a year ago you only wanted to eat lunch with me. We barely even do that anymore."  
  
"Are we really going to talk about having lunch at this hour?"  
  
" _Jongin_."  
  
"Well, it's your fault. You spoiled me back then," she jokes. "And your schedule was packed this semester with your frat parties and all. Mine was, too."  
  
"Yeah, you were too busy with your dance productions." Chanyeol flicks her forehead lightly. After a few beats of silence, Chanyeol asks, "Did you know that I really, really missed you?"  
  
It's there again, the spark circuiting inside her as Chanyeol continues to stare. Jongin feels suffocated, almost as if her heart's not going to stop hammering anytime soon. "I missed you, too," she stammers. "Even if we still hung out during Saturdays. I mean, having you around everyday would be greater."  
  
His face lights up. "Everyday?"  
  
"Yeah." Jongin finally wiggles her hands out of the blanket and reaches out to turn his cheeks with her palm, trying to avoid the gigantic grin spreading on Chanyeol's face. She settles on covering his eyes after his futile attempt to nibble on her fingers. "You look creepy, stop it."  
  
"You really want me to be around that much?"  
  
"I—Chanyeol," she huffs, pulling on his cheek. "Don't make me say it again."  
  
"I won't, but..." he trails off. His gaze lingers on her mouth until Jongin notices him. He licks his upper lip. "Can I—?"  
  
Jongin's face is flushed, like always. Chanyeol is sometimes impossible to read, but she nods at him. Chanyeol abruptly leans down to steal a kiss, a short one that makes Jongin's heart erratic and her lips expectantly waiting for more. This is not their first kiss, neither is their last. Jongin's not always surprised when it happens, and whenever Chanyeol pulls away his eyes are always beaming. Somehow it's also become one of the things in their unending list of habits. Jongin doesn't really mind—in fact, she _wants_ it, craves for it.  
  
"I wish I can kiss you forever," Chanyeol suddenly says, feeling his throat closing up at how embarrassing it sounds. He never really admitted that to her, not even during the time they spent making out in his car after prom.  
  
She doesn't laugh at him, though. Instead she moves her palms off his cheeks and circles them around his neck, pulling him close enough that she can count his lashes and see her reflection in his eyes. Chanyeol's gaze is sucking the breath out of her, just like how she knocks the air out of him. "Stop with the cheesy lines. It only works when you're cute which is like, never," she says derisively before closing the distance between them.  
  
Chanyeol's mouth is warm, so warm that it feels like she's downing alcohol, everything inside her burning up. Butterflies are let out loose as he nips on her lower lip, her fingers automatically locking themselves in his hair. Her palm rests on his nape, pulling him closer and closer until they're pressed against each other with the blanket bundled up between them. Jongin's always been a nape grabber, and Chanyeol ignores the goosebumps her fingers leave on his skin.  
  
Chanyeol shifts a little, his weight over her as he rests his legs on either sides of her thighs. His mind is swirling as he coaxes her mouth open, tongue delving in to explore the roof of her mouth. Jongin tastes roughly like the tub of caramel ice cream they just had and so _so_ wonderful as he holds her by the waist, kissing her even deeper. Jongin eagerly responds by sucking on his tongue, teeth scraping against it.  
  
The kiss gradually slows down after a while, their ragged pants melting into soft soft sighs as Chanyeol presses light kisses on her mouth and her face with Jongin smiling contentedly at the tenderness.  
  
Her cheeks are rosy when he pulls away after the last kiss on the forehead, mouth slick with spit as Chanyeol drinks in the way her face twists in embarrassment and the lovely smile on her lips. Chanyeol tucks a strand of her hair, laughs at her as he ducks his head and rests his chin on her shoulder. They look awkward in this position, and if Jongin's older sisters walked in on them huddled like this then they might get the wrong idea, but Chanyeol just slides his foot and swings it over hers before clinging like a deranged koala. It's comfortable no matter how bad it looks, and Jongin likes the warmth spreading on her back as Chanyeol snuggles closer, the tip of his nose hitting her cheek.  
  
"Park Chanyeol is cute," he finally asserts sleepily, and then with a yawn adds, "He'd be a great boyfriend, don't you think?"  
  
"Kim Jongin would be a greater girlfriend," Jongin retorts with a tinkering giggle before it dawns on her what Chanyeol's just murmured. She purses her lips, trying to stop them from breaking out into a huge grin.  
  
Silence engulfs the both of them as Chanyeol casually interlocks their fingers together.  
  
"Sounds like a great pair," Chanyeol says, and he really means it. Jongin laughs serenely as if saying _I agree._  
  
"Hey, turn off the PS3," Jongin mumbles sleepily after a while, nudging him with her leg. It's quite useless seeing as her legs are bundled inside the blanket, Chanyeol draped over her with his obnoxious neon socks and thick Pikachu sweater that Jongin's come to love (but still occasionally laughs at).  
  
"Mm." Chanyeol hums, pressing his lips on her neck. "I put it on sleep. If it doesn't die, we'll worry about the electricity bill when it reaches your mailbox," he says, curling up to her and sliding his hands on her waist, their hands still intact. "I'd probably chip in again this month because Jongdae wants me to pay for all your excessive phone calls anyway."  
  
"Okay," she says contentedly, leaning behind her slightly to leave a soft kiss on his lips. It only lasts for a moment, but Jongin's lips are tingling when she breaks away. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," he replies, nuzzling closer.  
  
They fall asleep with euphoric smiles on their faces, the lack of hesitancy on dipping into a new relationship lingering at the tips of their tongues.  
  
  
❄  
  
  
They wake up to Joonmyun's shrilling voice from the basement stairs after seeing both of them nestled in each other's arms, legs swung over each other and the blanket discarded on the floor.  
  
It could have been fine years ago when they were still in primary school and Minseok wouldn't even bat an eyelid at them, not even if Jongin's pressed underneath Chanyeol in a godawful wresting match, but they've already grown out of their pajamas and no longer children and all of a sudden there's malice in _everything_.  
  
"Chanyeol, you shithead, Minseok unnie will kill you—" Jongdae shuts Joonmyun up with a hand over her mouth, and murmurs something along the lines of _not being able to break old habits_ but nonetheless still hits a guffawing Chanyeol in his back as they head upstairs for breakfast.  
  
The sisters don't notice the secret smiles, nor the way Chanyeol and Jongin's fingers brush ever so lightly. And even if Jongdae does think something's up it's not like her to meddle, or just not until Jongin's out of sight.  
  
After breakfast with Joonmyun shooting glares at him and Minseok completely quiet as she reads the morning newspaper and thumb wars underneath the table, Jongdae finally corners Chanyeol. Jongin has excused herself and escaped to the bathroom obliviously.  
  
"Speak up, kid," Jongdae says, Minseok's rolled up newspaper in hand and Chanyeol blinking up at her as if asking _are you fucking kidding me?._ "What's up with you and sis?"  
  
"We're not dating," he replies defensively, shushing himself when Minseok passes by. "Not yet, at least."  
  
Jongdae grins up at him. "That's my boy," she says, hitting him for the nth time that day. Chanyeol winces, and Jongdae indulges herself with another hard pat on the back.  
  
" _Jongin's_ boy," he corrects cheekily.  
  
Chanyeol's face is about to break into a relaxed smile as Jongdae makes her way to her bedroom, but then she turns around with her hand raised. "Pay up, by the way. You left the PS3 open all night."  
  
Chanyeol grumbles in reply. Jongin's sisters are just as charming and annoying, but as he stares at the familiar family picture on the table, he thinks that yeah, maybe he doesn't mind having them around for a lifetime.


End file.
